


What happens next?

by whoknowswherethisisgoing



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswherethisisgoing/pseuds/whoknowswherethisisgoing
Summary: Ram waits for King back at the condo after they part ways at the campsite. Both of them can't stop thinking about the kiss the night before but will either of them be brave enough to talk about it?Aka the one where Ram and King end of co-parenting plants together.Aka the one where I am impatient for season 2 to see what happens next.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	What happens next?

Ram ran his fingers over the leaves of King’s many plants. He had made it back to the condo first and some of the plants looked as if they were wilting, even with only a few days of their absence. 

An image of King whispering fondly to his jungle of vegetation flashed in Ram’s memory. A smile spread across his lips as he sought out the spray can that he often saw King use to spritz the walls of plants that lined every inch of the condo. 

Ram had taken it upon himself to learn as much as he could about plant care but he honestly couldn’t tell the difference between a Gerber daisy and a monstera. He began to aimlessly spray the water bottle on whatever looked the most thirsty. 

His heart raced with anxiety knowing that King could walk through the door at any moment but the watering routine helped soothe Ram’s nerves somewhat. They had not spoken since King left the camping site and Ram had boldly sent the text confessing to his sobriety. King has not responded to the text which made Ram’s head spin even more. 

Ram was lost in the plant watering routine when the front door freaked open. King entered his condo and found relief in the greenery that welcome him in his entryway. That relief was quickly whisked away when he saw a mess of hair and tattoos using his spray bottle to drown some of his air plants that needed biweekly soaking, not misting. 

Just the sight of Ram made Kings heart leap into his throat and, for once, he struggled for words. Thankfully, Ram was facing the other direction so King had a moment to both collect himself and bask in the warmth that Ram’s mere presence caused to spread though his body. Seeing Ram attempting to take care of his plants was enough to send King over the edge - as if he wasn’t already gone far enough for Ram already. 

As if on cue, Ram turned around and caught King in the act. Anxiety spread through King like wildfire and before he could stop and think for a moment, he walked past Ram into the living room and picked up his watering can. He breezed over to the kitchen and flipped the tap on and began to fill it, his heart pounding the whole time. 

“So, Cool boy, how was the bus ride home? I heard from Tee that Bohn and Duen were bickering the whole time and Mek and Boss wouldn’t stop throwing chips at each other. Speaking of, do you want chips? I have all kinds of flavours if you’re hungry.” 

Ram watched King circle him and go on one of his famous rambling sessions as he watered the various plants around the condo, knowing expertly which one needed what and how much. He furrowed his brow in frustration, knowing that King was trying to play this off as it were just some normal and not the day after King’s drunken confession and their first kiss. 

Before Ram could even respond to anything King had said, King was off on another rant about who knows what and snatched the spray bottle from Ram’s grasp. Before he could get too far away, Ram caught King’s wrist in his hand and wordlessly dragged him so they were both sitting on the couch and facing one another. King was trying to feign confusion by widening his eyes at the sudden redirection but Ram’s glare broken down that facade quickly. King nervously pushed his hair behind his ear and attempted to avoid Ram’s intense gaze. 

Silence stretched between them before Ram let out a frustrated grunt and pulled out his phone. King watched as Ram typed furiously and tried to tilt the phone away from his view. King instinctively pulled out his own phone in anticipation of a text from Ram but never heard the ‘ding’ of a notification before Ram stashed his phone away again. 

“Screw it.” Ram muttered before closing the space between them and pressing his lips to King’s.

King let out a sharp breath of surprise. Even though their kiss the evening before had been intense, the alcohol in his system had made the memory blurry. Now every part of King’s awareness was electric and tuned completely into Ram. 

Ram who had been coherent and sober during their kiss the night before and was now kissing King with an intensity that suddenly made words irrelevant. King’s assumption that Ram did not reciprocate his feelings were shattered as Ram continue to move his lips against Kings’s and thread his fingers into Kings hair. 

And yet - Ram was so completely selfless and kind that this all could be to make King feel better about what had happened that morning. Maybe Ram was trying to make up for the white lie that had transpired that morning. What if Ram was kissing him out of pity? What if this was just Ram being Ram. Maybe King was reading too much into the simple action of a shared kiss. 

This thought caused Ram to pull away and question, “What was that for?”

A look of confusion appeared on Ram’s face. He took a moment before responding in a soft but firm tone, “I’m not good with words. I share how I feel for someone through actions instead.”

King’s chest flooded with warmth. He raised his arms and wrapped his arms around Ram in what he hoped felt like an affirming embrace. While he usually had something to say at all times, there was a quietness in his mind that felt completely comfortable, especially when Ram was just as happy with the silence.

Ram rested his head against King’s shoulder and somehow, it felt the same as it always had when they touched. Sure, now they knew that their feelings were mutual and that they were definitely more than just close friends but the change was subtle. It was significant enough to give them both pause but made sense enough that there was nothing awkward between them.

“I’m just glad that we don’t have to tiptoe around this anymore.” King ruffled Ram’s hair fondly. 

“Around what?” Ram murmured, a playful smirk on his lips.

King squeezed Ram as punishment and Ram let out a childish squeal that made King wrap his arms around Ram even more tightly in hopes that he might make the adorable sound again. Ram squirmed away and guided King’s hands into the space between their laps on the couch, their fingers lazily intertwined. They both studied the surprisingly intimate gesture and each felt their own version of a blush spread across their cheeks.

“God, we’re just as bad as Bohn and Duen.” King chuckled fondly. 

“Worse.” Ram agreed, a grin on his lips. “Not that it’s a competition or anything…”  
“Just to be clear.” King suddenly sobered, not wanting the gravity of the moment to get away from them. “I like you, like, really like you.”

Ram nodded and his gaze fell to their joined hands again. A brief panic bloomed in King because of Ram’s silence but King reassured himself that Ram just needed a moment to collect and organize his thoughts into words. It was something that was both perplexing and fascinating to King - who’s own personal experience with speaking was much more of an involuntary experience.

“No one has ever been here for me like you have.” Ram looked back up to meet King’s eyes, a look of determination present in his own. “I thought, at first, what I was feeling was the same as when I am with my other friends but this is different. I want to take care of you as much as you have taken care of me.”

“You have.” King responded, hoping Ram would really hear him. “You’re one of the most caring people I know.”

“Thank you.” Ram answered shyly and seemed to gathering his thoughts again. “I just hope that we’re not moving too fast. I don’t want us to stumble into anything that we’re not ready for just because of one drunken night. This is too special to be rushed.”

King sighed slowly. He understood where Ram was coming from. They had gone from zero to sixty in one evening but everything they were now discussing has been brewing under the surface for weeks, ever since Ram had started staying at his condo. The proximity had brought the inevitable to the foreground and King did not regret any part of how they got to the present.

“It was going to happen no matter what.” King shared confidently. “I don’t think there has to be a specific timing or a way that relationships develop and so what if it took a bit of liquid courage for me to share how I feel about you? We’re here now. Together. I wouldn’t change any of it, besides maybe the stitches in my head.”

“You were trying to be a hero.” Ram shook his head in amusement at the memory of King facing his fear of dogs just to help someone in need, even if it earned him a head wound. “But, see, that’s the best part about you. You want to help people more than anything. You put others before yourself no matter what.”

King was taken aback by this comment. “I am basically the most selfish person I know. Look at the way I approached you. I didn’t really give you a choice in the matter, did I? I saw what I wanted and went for it.”

“I think it’s more complicated than that, although I love the sentiment of being wanted.” Ram countered. “You recognized that I needed someone, that I was hurting and you reached out to me in a way that no one ever has before. You saw me, King.”

King’s breath hitched as Ram once again kissed him. King melted into the feeling and abandoned the rest of his delusional doubt that had settled into the back of his mind. They were together, just the two of them: Ram and King. They saw each other and more importantly, they understood each other in a way that no one else had before. 

Ram slowly pulled away, leaving King feeling dizzy enough to mutter, “Who knew that you would be the one to initiate all the kisses?”

“Like I said before, I prefer taking action over speaking.” A smattering of red spread across Ram’s face at the accusation. “I just wanted to be clear with you about how I feel.”

“Action, huh?” King wiggled his eyebrows suggestively which earned him a punch in the arm from Ram. He held up his hands in surrender, “I get it! You’re a boxer! I’ll stop!”

“I am more than happy to stick with kissing for now. I am in no rush.” King shared. Ram relaxed slightly, an embarrassed smile on his lips. King turned to the mister that he taken from Ram earlier, “Although, speaking of being in a rush, we do need to work on your plant care skills since you’re going to be around all the time.”

“Is that an invitation or an expectation?” Ram wondered.

“It’s an invitation that you learn how to take care of my plants.” King explained, getting up his feet. “It’s an expectation that you’re going to be around all the time.”

Ram chuckled as he watched King begin to make the caring rounds for his plants again, as if they were just spending any other afternoon together. They fell into their comfortable routine of King explaining the different care procedures of the plants and explaining Ram’s duties as a plant co-parent as Ram followed him around like a puppy trying to please it’s owner.

This time, however, King led Ram around the apartment with his fingers intertwined with Ram’s and stole as many kisses as he possibly could along the way. The change in their routine was subtle but neither Ram nor King wanted to go back to the way they were before.


End file.
